The Black Era
by Fiction Reunion
Summary: Another written version of the Black death


The Black Era  
  
Hundreds of years ago, near the boarders between England and Scotland laid a populated village, about the size of what's Singapore today The founder of the village was a very popular and famous man, he built all the houses and farms. This town, Hereto was not under the England and Scotland kingdom's rule, it's an independent town the only its villagers knows about its existents. Hereto has a small population of 500 people, not a single man has no job to do, not a single women has no child to take care of, every child has a family and has a guild to work in. This is a happy town, no leaders lead the village, there is no need for thieves in the village, and crime is rare. No person has a house to live in, lived around the village are the frequent gypsies that doesn't move around much and the permanent residence of the peaceful barbarians. Hereto, was not just a popular town; Hereto was a very important town to this 500 people who lived. In the day times half of the towns will come out and work, most of them worked as farmers or in guilds, at night the other half of the town will come out to light up the dark nights and at the same time work. Although it was not an easy and sometimes suffering job, but the villagers are still happy about their lives. Guilds are everywhere, rice's are growing in farms, and everyone has got their worries.  
  
Years after his village was found, a traveler accidentally strolled past the village, without eating and drinking for a day, he felt thirsty and walked into the only local Inn and ask for a pint of rum. This traveler, Geoffrey traveled the same route every year, he had not seen this village, this town, and he asked the bar tender where he was, the bar tender replied: "You're in Hereto, sir." Geoffrey was shocked, at the same time, he felt fascinated by the culture of this town. He stayed in this town for just a day, and left for London, on his way he met many difficulties, he started to fell unsafe about the trip, he began to miss Hereto. Geoffrey once again returns to Hereto and stayed there for another night, during his stay, he felt extremely comfortable and safe in the town; he wanted to stay here for the rest of his life. Geoffrey moved to Hereto from Belgium, he lived in the Inn for some time and worked in the carpenter's guild, within a month; he built his own house and lived in it. Every Table, every chair, every single piece of furniture was Geoffrey's piece of work in a month. Geoffrey married a young girl, Mabel; Mabel worked in the market as a fruit seller. She works in the nights near the guild where Geoffrey worked; they worked in the same time. Mabel was once a traveler too, traveling from Milan to Berlin, trading fruits and sheep. Mabel's booth was also made by Geoffrey. The guild master, William, was impressed by the work of Geoffrey and made him a shop selling furniture, Geoffrey was very happy, he made furniture's day and night. Normally before the shop was made, people bought furniture's of the guild which wasn't at all efficient until Geoffrey came. But now there is a proper shop, and Geoffrey makes the furniture. When Geoffrey arrived he was so pour he couldn't afford to stay in the Inn for a week, but now, he's one of the richest man in town. The Guild master was impressed by Geoffrey's efficiency and told him to built houses and tall buildings instead. Geoffrey followed his instruction and soon, the Town started to grew into a large town filled with houses, the nearby barbarians and gypsies moved into the town within 5 years, the small town's population grew from 500 to 5,500 people. They soon realized that there is a need to elect a leader to take care of the village, very naturally, Geoffrey was elected, he announced that he had no been in this town long enough and was not qualified to be a leader of such a huge town. Instead Geoffrey passed his position to William, William was not a well known person but the town respected him as much as Geoffrey does, the once quite town was now as busy as a city, the small town started to become famous, more and more people knew about the town and more countries knew about it, William at this time was around 100, but he was still healthy. He declared himself King and changed the name of the town from Hereto to Dawnuk.  
  
The citizens didn't think that it was a bad idea and respected his decisions; William made forts and barracks to train soldiers to defend the town from being attacked. This once a small town was now small city of 2.5 million people. There are now more crimes, more arguments, more dying people, but the citizens still stayed happy as it started. The houses were still being built by old, but still strong, Geoffrey. Geoffrey still lead his normal life, building shelter and a place to live and work for the millions of people before, this popular man was not at all unhappy for the past few decades. William on the other hand was always worried and cared his life over Dawnuk. Finally, William died, he has not relatives, and he's closest was a friend, Geoffrey, Geoffrey inherited all his property and his job, he was indeed the richest and the most popular, once the other countries heard about William's death, they all lined up to invade the city, the 12 countries which invaded city were, Russia, Brazil, Canada, Egypt, France, Spain, Sweden, Turkey, Austria, Japan, Korea and Mexico. The rest of the world support the once small city of Dawnuk, but now, Geoffrey has stayed in the city for 50 years. He is now reaching 90, but still strong, the city has now become a kingdom, called Asia with a population of more than 10 billion people, this kingdom has defeated all the 12 countries that object him. Geoffrey was mad and attacked the countries, having almost half the world conquered, Geoffrey still wasn't happy, he wanted world peace, and he wanted the crime rate down to 0. He wanted everybody to be happy; He wanted Asia to be Hereto again, to be what it was a century ago. The world now is full of rage between others, not all houses were built by him. He started to travel again, traveling through Europe, he saw a very happy family under a tree eating lunch, Geoffrey then started to think, and the more the think, the more he remembered about the past. Tears were streaming down his eyes, he begun to think about his motherland, Belgium. At this moment, Geoffrey was speechless, he blamed himself for what has happened in the past, and Asia was not what he thought of. For all his life, we only wanted to live in a happy community with people respecting him. Now he was a leader, the richest man in the world. But he still remembered the days where he built houses for the people in his community, for the people he loved, for the people who he respected. His carpentering skills are still with him, from the days he came into Hereto, from the day his dead guild master has though him to build the first piece of furniture. His skills did not change, many still come to his renowned shop which was given by his guild master, now he is the guild master, he is the king, he can control everything. But yet he couldn't control his happiness, he couldn't control the thoughts of his people, he remembered the day when he first entered the village, with a small population of 500. He still remembered when Mabel first smiled at him, but now, this is all the past, he knew that one day he would die and his son, John would have to rely on himself.  
  
From 500 to 10 billion in 100 years, William to Geoffrey, every family in Hereto was there to watch this, generations to generations, this story was passed on. Geoffrey had prepared everything for his family and friends. He know that if he just left all of a sudden, Asia will rebel and the city of Hereto will fall apart. But before Geoffrey had to do what he needed to do, he passed a way, leaving this world, leaving his empire. His death shocked the world. Geoffrey was right, Asia rebel, this means war. The world is in a mess, everyone is killing each other, friends are not as friendly as they used to be anymore. Everyone is never happy, now most of the people has not place to live in and children die in an early age. Suddenly at this very dark moment, a black angel sunk form the sky. It represented Geoffrey; the angel pulled out a gold staff and waved it in the air. A white screen came out, a picture appeared on the screen, it was a picture of Hereto, and on the other side of the screen was a picture of Asia. Everyone was staring at the screen, they start to think about their happy moments that their grandparents had have, they heard their grandparents talking about it. The picture about Hereto showed a dozen of people eating meat, fish and some bread, which were rotten. These people didn't look poor at all, they looked like noblemen, they looked happy. Compared to the people now, when people are still not contented with what they have now. They have decent food to eat; they can eat warm meat and drink warm wine.  
  
Suddenly, the world turn black, and it stayed dark for a long period of time, during this period of time, people think about their behavior in the past few generations, was what they did really necessary? The angel stayed with them, at the same time, the angel turn back and pulled out a sword. The sword had a word carved on it:' Holy'. At this second, the earth started to shake, it shake hard and most of the houses were destroyed, only the houses built by Geoffrey was still standing strong. 3 creatures came out; each of them had a very clear label on it: Past, Present and Future. Using the sword, the angel stabs the Present and future. And the sun shone once again to the bright earth. Everyone returned back they were 100years ago, no one remembered what had happened, except for the mage guild master. He then told everyone about the future and when the days became dark, which happened often. He would say, once there were hills, kiss by the sun. Once there were valleys where rivers used to run. Then the sun will shine back into the earth again, the kingdom of Asia became back to Hereto again. Everyone was happy and they stayed like this, this was a dream, a wish. A wish that was made by the founder of the village of Hereto and it was granted by Geoffrey. This wish came true, but the founder was no where to be found or to be mentioned. The Mage guild master suddenly ask: Where is the founder of the village? 


End file.
